


Dave wreaks everything

by Suzupoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Joke!!!!!!, M/M, The best thing eva, like.......it's all a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzupoo/pseuds/Suzupoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a joke for my friends</p><p>Don't look at me like that, I didn't have Internet when I wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave wreaks everything

Dave has his big yaoi hands and he went 2 the park 2 meet this gurl. Will sh nsee past his yaoi hands and accept him??????????????????????????? Tyhen Dave saw the girel, but it wasn’t girl IT WAS SHOTA. ‘hi my name is shota john, my anus is to perfect 4 u’ Dave was skeptical b/c john was a shota, shota asses r rly small and weak. They cant hadenl the YA0I HANDS EXTREMEE. Dave liked the shota boy, but he wss scareed he would break if he finguresd ihim. Shota John was too kawiaii and shota, he was weraning a maid dress b/c hes so fucking shota and tshit.  
‘Dave smama I want ur fingures in my no no hole pls’ Shota john said 2 the yaoi hand dave. Shota John nvr had extreme yoai hands up his poop hole. This was going 2 be the time for that now. ‘cum yaoi hands dave, lets go somewhere PRIVATEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee’ Yaoi nhand dave followed.  
In shota johns bedroom it was al shota. Shota clothes, SHota animal;s, SHota bed, shota everything. Yaoi hanbds dave was amazed of the SHOTA ROOM. Butnstill john wanted his yaoi hyands his his ass. ‘Dave Sama lets take it 2 the bed now pls’ Dave sama folowered the sjhota and shota john fell on the bed. ‘haha what r we gona do here ;)’ said the shota john, he knew what was gonna happene but he was acting all shota like. Yaoi Hands Dave said ‘I only break things w/ my hands, il break ur ass if I do this’ but the shota john said ‘I dunt care, make me feel so shota today dave, make me fell the shota in me’ Dave ZFinally accepted his fate. JOjhn remeobed his panties (panties b/c he was shota duh) and this he screamed ‘FRICK ME W/ UR YAOI HANDS DAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED THE SHOTA IN ME 2 CIUM OUT!!!!!!!!!  
Yaoi Hands Dave put 1 fungure in SHota johns ass. Shota john screamed like a gorilla. What a majestic animal sound shota john made. Screaming gorillas. Dave treied 2 oull out but shota john said ‘NO’ ‘puy t the 2nd ignure this time dsve’ Dave was going 2 cyr b/c shota johns ass was too kawaii to break. It was 2 late, shota johns ass was bleeding tooo much, Yaoi hands dave fign ures we rrly big. He wreaks everything w/ his yaoi hands. But shota john was happy, he wanted the yaoi hands.  
‘DAVE STICK 2 FINGURE S IN NOW!!!!! IT WILL BE OKAY!!!! I CAN FIX IT’ screamed the gorilla shota john. Dave was crying ‘dunt cry dave, just stick ur yaoi hands in me’ Dave shoved his 2 fingures in shota johns ass. Shota john was crying and screaming like the shota he was. Dave was also crying b/c his fingures were covered in the shota johns anal blood. Yaoi Hands Dave didn’t want 2 go in any more. But then Shota John did something. Shota John said ‘NOW STICK UR WHOLE FIST IN ME YAOI HANDS DAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Dave coried evern more. If Yaoi Hands Dave stuck his whole fist in shota john then shota ojonh would die from the yaoiness. Dave went into the bathroom. Shota john was crying. ‘Dave Sama……. Sitck your uyaois hands in me pealse……’ said shota john. Dave was crying in the bathroom, cleaning his yaoi hands from the shota johns anal blood. Shota john pounced on the door. ‘DAVE SAMA PLS COME OUT, WE CAN FIX MY ASS LATER, PLEASE YAOI HANDS DAVE, I WANT TO THE FULL SHOTA’ Dave was crying and vomited. Shota john took hi s panties from the floor and had slided them under the bathroom door ‘Yaoi Hands dave look at my panties, they r 4 u, my shota ass needs a yaoi hand like u to get it. Yaoi handsdave I need ur yaoi nhands, please p[lease please. We have to do the butt stuff. Yaoi hands dave ineed u’ Dave say the paintes, he accepted shota johns request.  
Yaoi hands Dave was back in the shota room. Shota John was on his bed with his anus ready and bleeding’ Yaoi Hands Dave was 2 feet away, then he ran, he ran and put his hand in a fist, then he shoved it in shota john!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shota john scemed like a elepahant. Then he died. Yaoi hands dave was still fisting Shota jOhn until he noticed he wasn’t moving. Dave still fisted john, but he still wasn’t moving. Dave Cryed. Dave Screamed. ‘I KNEW THIS WAS GOING 2 HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!’ Dave fell 2 tha floo.He was crying a lot. Dave Cried so much. Suddenly there was magic, Shota johns body was being lifted from that bed. Yaoi hands dave saw it. Yaoi Hands Dave though ‘my little shota boy is going to hell now, im sorry’ But Yaoi ahnds Dave was WRONG. Shota John floated, half way from the celiing and from his shota bed. Like how that girl in the exortist was. Shota John had some shota ya yellow shota magic was happening. Suddeenly Shota john woke up. Yaoi Hands dave was crying, he didn’t know what was happening.  
‘Dave, I cma e back from the grave, they said I was full shota now, I can be with u forever now’ Shota john said. Yaoi hands Dabvve was so happy, He woulc hapiinaly have this own shota to himself. They went 2 new York and got married. Then they had all the butt sex they could have. The end

SHota John went to fist dave, but his asshole was rally big, JOHHNS BODY COULD FIT IN THE ASS. So john decided 2 live in Daes ass. What good hubanos

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you didn't choke on a cock


End file.
